Bladetail's Parting
by Craz3d
Summary: My character Bladetail, from my Warriors Custom Story: Moon Clan's Breaking, gets overwhelmed by the horror that is flashed before her and she pays a visit to her "true" self.


The chilling wind swept through Bladetail's fur as she raced to Moon Clan's border. _Oh please be there_, she begged silently. Bladetail jumped over a patch of brambles as she started to smell Moon Clan close by. _Yes!_ She halted in front of a dark green bush, prepared to face her love, Tigermask.

"Bladetail" he called lovingly, pulling her in with his deep purr. She pushed through the small bush. He stood on the other side of the border, his golden eyes making her fur burn. "I've missed you." She approached Tigermask happily.

"I have missed you also, Tigermask" she mewed. Bladetail stood in front of him, love radiating from her eyes. He pressed his nose against Bladetail's. Heat rippled down her black pelt. Their eyes met as they seperated from each other. "How have you been" she purred.

"Wonderful" he smiled. "But, now I am even happier." Bladetail blushed from his remark. "How have you been?"

"Oh me? I have been good as well" she replied with adornment. He stopped smiling as their eyes locked. All of a sudden, Bladetail felt uneasy.

"Why are you lying to me."

"What are you talking about?" Tigermask stopped acting happy as he stepped closer to her.

"I know what has been happening in your Clan. How could you be _happy_ with that?" Bladetail retreated slowly, her eyes wide with worry.

"W-what a-"

"Stop acting stupid" he snarled, "I know what you are feeling towards your Clan! Hate! So if you hate them so much, why don't you come with me. To Moon Clan" he hissed, his fur prickled at every angle. She backed up, fear filling her as Tigermask crossed the border, his claws unsheathed and his lips curled back into a snarl.

"N-no!" Bladetail shuddered as she felt a tree hit her hind legs. "I don't hate my Clan! Why are you doing this! I thought you loved me" she sobbed. Tigermask grinned widely.

"Do you want to know why I am so happy to see you today?" Tigermask glanced over his shoulder quickly as he loomed over Bladetail. "Because today is a very special day, the day... our kits were born. Would you like to see them" he screeched. "Why don't you two come say hello to your mother." Two medium sized cats walked out from the shade of Moon Clan then padded beside Tigermask. They huddled together, their bodies shivering.

"Whitekit, Streamkit" Bladetail crawled forward slightly before she felt Tigermask's paw on her head, his claws threatining to dig into her skin.

"That's not their names anymore" he growled, "They are Lostsoul and Brokenpath." Bladetail stared at her two terrified kits.

"Why!" Bladetail screamed in agony as her mate glared down at her. He grinned.

"You don't get it do you." Tears swelled in Bladetail's eyes as she shook her head slowly. "I thought so. The reason for this is because... of your friend... Loudpaw" he sighed, not wanting to explain.

"W-what" she whispered. Just before she tried to finish her question, Tigermask turned towards the young warriors.

"You two shouldn't be watching mother and father's arguments right now" he hissed as he sliced both of their throats with one clean swipe. Bladetail froze as she stared at her limp kits. _No, no,no,no...no!_

"No!" She bellowed as she wrapped her tail around his paw then flung him with it. "Y-you monster!" Bladetail stood over her dying kits, tears streaming from her eyes. "I'm so sorry" she whispered to them.

"Please don't cry. You'll make me cry." Bladetail spun around to face him. Tigermask launched himself at her, his claws extended. Before she could dodge, he slashed Bladetail's face. Scarlet blood poured down her face, leaving the ground dyed. Bladetail unsheathed her claws fully, causing them to bleed.

"You'll pay for this" she snarled. _Yes make him suffer_, a voice sounded from inside her head.

"_Who are you_"she thought. _I am the REAL you_, the voice laughed menically. _"What, the real me?" Yes the you that you never show_, it responded. _And now, the real you will show to this horrible cat that tore our heart to shreds._

"What's wrong Bladetail? Why are you hesitating so much" Tigermask grinned. Bladetail started laughing hysterically as she rose her head to look at him. Her eyes were bleeding as she smiled.

"Why would I hesitate to kill _you?_ You deserve to die, along with your whole Clan" she screeched grimly. Tigermask took a step back, slightly scared of her new attitude. "What are you scared Tigermask! I gues I'll have to rid of that!" Bladetail bombed at Tigermask as her claws dug up clumps of dirt and grass. Her eyes gleamed with the intention of killing. She launched at him, knocking Tigermask off-balance. She stood on top of Tigermask. Blood trickeled down onto his face, making him shudder.

She reared up onto her back paws. "Say goodnight." Bladetail sliced his throat continuosly. After Tigermask's throat was nearly gone she started laughing. "You pathetic warrior" she licked her bloody claws. Bladetail shook her head vigorosly. She stared at the dead warrior underneath her. "What happened" she muttered in terrow, "D-did I do this?"

_Yes you did, doesn't it feel magnificent? Having the sensation of another cats blood on your claws, the reek of blood... isn't it amazing? _"No! It's not! You made me do this! You're a muderer!" _I am you._ Bladetail clombered off of him, terror filling her body. _And besides, who would believe you?_ She shook her head trying to shake of that horrible feeling.

"B-Bladetail" Duskheart mewed behind her. Bladetail spun around to face him. "Your face!" He rushed over to her side to look at the would.

"Stop!" Bladetail hissed at him, tears filling in her one eye. "I...I'm not the same" she muttered. "I am leaving. I can't be trusted."

"No!" Duskheart yelled as he stepped forward. "Please, don't go."

"You don't understand...I have to. For the safety of the Clan, I can't control myself, I am a threat to everyone."

"Please..." Bladetail felt him press against her. _Another useless furball!_

Bladetail's vision cleared as she rose from the ground. "What happened?" She smelt a tang of blood in the air. She looked around trying to detect the scent. _What is that coming from?_ She thought as she trekked through the quiet forest. Bladetail froze as she stopped in front of a bramble thicket. Hazel fur stuck to the thorns. _No, it can't be_, she shouted in her head as she barged through the brambles. She froze on the other side in shock.

"Duskheart!"


End file.
